1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to backlight modules, and particularly to backlight modules used in large size display devices for example, liquid crystal display devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a liquid crystal display device, liquid crystal is a substance that does not itself radiate light. Instead, the liquid crystal relies on receiving light from a light source, thereby displaying images and data. In the case of a typical liquid crystal display device, a backlight module powered by electricity acts as the light source to supply the needed light.
Backlight modules generally include a light guide plate and at least one light source. The larger the liquid crystal display device is, the larger the light guide plate needs to be. However, the large light guide plate requires large mold and molding machine for production. The difficulty of the latter process will also increase.
Therefore, a new backlight module is desired to overcome the shortcomings described above.